Stan Marsh
Stan Marsh is a central character in Stan often trades places with Kyle and Kenny as the protagonist of the series. Stan is arguably the most "normal" of the kids, and is generally honest, very mature for his age, and well-meaning. He is slightly more assertive than Kyle and Kenny. He is often distinctly unimpressed by adults or adult influences, and although not troublesome, holds very minimal respect for them. Stan also has asthma, but it very rarely affects him. He was born on October 19, putting him under the zodiac sign, Libra. http:// Personality and Traits Stan is frequently embarrassed or infuriated at the stupidity of his parents and the other adults of the town, and he often goes against what his parents do. The rather displaced cynicism that he exhibits when dealing with adults, as well as his inability to be impressed by celebrities or fads may also come from the fact that, due to his parents, he has probably never respected or trusted adults. Despite this, he is well-behaved and disciplined. Stan seems to like pokemon and thats what probally makes him a good pokemon trainer. Stan often shows heroism, kindness and is one of the bravest characters in the series. He looks after his friends and has risked his life for them and saved their lives on several occasions. He is also intelligent and is fairly well-educated, but the exact source of his education is unclear (due to the apparent ineptness of his teacher Mr. Garrison). http:// Family Stan is the son of Randy Marsh and Sharon Marsh (a geologist with the United States Geological Survey and a receptionist at Tom's Rhinoplasty respectively). Stan is frequently embarrassed by their stupidity. On one occasion, his dad asked, "How did I have such a smart son?", and Stan replies, "I had a great teacher." Randy says back, "Ah, thanks son.", but Stan instead says, "Not you, my karate teacher, he's really smart." He has an older sister, Shelley Marsh, who bullies and beats him up him on a regular basis, although she probably does love him deep down inside, as she lies to prevent Stan getting into trouble sometimes and helps him when he is threatened by a bully. Stan has a crotchety 102-year-old wheelchair-bound grandfather, Marvin Marsh, calls him "Billy" and often attempts to coerce Stan to kill him. He is also the nephew of hunter Jimbo Kern, Randy's half-brother, who is probably the only adult besides Chef that Stan considers a close friend. Pokémon this is a list of pokemon stan has at the end of chapter two On hand Athletics Stan is quite athletically proficient, and is regularly the captain or star player of his school's sports teams, except in basketball where Kyle is the best player in the school. He was the quarterback of the school football team and the pitcher and apparent Captain of the baseball team. Stan proved to be quite knowledgable in football, He was also on the South Park dodgeball team that won the world championship, and was on the Pee-wee hockey team when he was 4 years old. Trivia *Stan is ambidextrous. *Stan, Kyle, and Kenny each have the three kanto starters *Stan and Kyle each have the same type of pokemon (starter pokemon, bug, and ice type) bagon was an exception since it was a gift